


Home Wrecker

by luffys



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, One Piece Universe, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffys/pseuds/luffys
Summary: Every month, people go on supply runs. Turns out, they’re pretty dangerous. People die. This time, it’s your turn, and you don’t return the same.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Home Wrecker

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally intended to be just a smut, but i kinda liked the idea. so i wanted to turn it into a series..? lol i don’t know. anyway, it’s killer so yeah. my brain just constantly thinks of him. i hope you enjoy!

All of the lackeys- well, your peers and friends, were gathered in front of a random hall. This could only mean one single thing.

Supply run.

Supply runs were hell on this ship. Seriously hell. You prayed your name wouldn't be scribbled onto that list, you prayed, because that was all you could do.

"Good luck, man." You heard a voice mumble, with a strange depressed sound coming from another male. All you could assume was that he had to leave the 'comfort' of the ship to get some supplies.

You could get lucky, you could land on a populous island, with friendly people and bustling streets. But most of the time when that was the case, there was no list posted. The captain would just choose random people and send them off.

All of those who were the same rank, low... Very low, would usually go onto the selected island. Be it warm, cool, scalding or freezing, if your name were picked, you'd better be dead or the captain would force your ass out.

Eustass Kid wasn't an absolute psycho, at times. He would send at least one higher up to watch the lackeys. He didn't want his precious little errand runners all to perish immediately. It could be Heat or Wire, you could also score Killer or the captain himself.

Sadly, almost always have some passed away. It was awful to see those who were still alive return with such a blank stare. You didn't have to ask, you knew. Everyone had known.

"Move out of the fucking way, you animals!" A voice echoed, quickly scaring the shit out of everyone in the room.

It was as he had parted the sea, the mass of people clearing at the sheer sight of him. What a terrifying power, to be a fearful captain of successful pirates.

Glued to his side, as usual, was the masked blonde. You fought the urge to swoon over him, but damn, how hard it was... It wasn't like you were in love, you nearly laughed. Love on a pirate ship. How absurd. It was more of a... sexual attraction? No clue, but, everyone on a ship who sailed the seas had an urge to bed a hot person once in a while.

"Listen up you fucks," he gave a sinister grin, "let's see the death list this month." he scanned the crowd, everyone who had fallen under his gaze shaken to the core.

"Alright. Kid's going to read the list now, so shut your mouths." Killer sighed, voice loud and deep without having to try.

You tried to contact Lady Luck telepathically, pleading her to be on your side today.

Kid read a series of names, one, then two. Then six, and... just one more. Please you've survived until now, let it be anyone but you...

"(First Name)... Wait, the..." Kid trailed off to quietly talk with Killer, you obviously didn't hear them, the second after hearing your name you had nearly blacked out.

"Hey, calm down. They rarely take cleaners with. They can't afford to lose them." You heard someone say from your side, somewhat harshly elbowing your side. You grinned, you had fucking forgotten. You had cleaned, and you had done a good damn job with your stupid little sponge and ragged mop.

"Okay hold on, all of you shut the hell up for a second. Raise your hands if you're a cleaner." Killer said, crossing his muscular arms.

More than half of the people rose their hands. They were lying, no doubt. You had never seen most of these dickheads clean in their entire lives. They were trying to save their asses!

"Looks like you're expendable then. Get dressed, it's gonna get cold, you fucks. Try not to die, because it seems like this is most of your first times going..." Kid stood in thought, "I'll go." Killer said, looking like a statue, barely moving from his place this entire time.

"You're making it too easy for them," Kid said, furrowing his brow, "Don't let it be like last time." Killer cut him off, slightly turning his head in the crowds direction.

"Get back later today or I'll assume you've all gone to a warmer place." The redhead announced, his fur swaying along with his heavy retreating footsteps.

You skipped giddily, humming while cruising through the open wind. You had no jacket available, your previous ones being the victims of battle. Now you couldn't go! Your nice, oh so generous captain wouldn't let you freeze to death would he?

You turned the corner and nearly ran into someone, seeing the burly chest in front of you, you had been able to guess who it was.

"What are you doing?" It sounded like a statement, how can someone talk like that?

"I, uh. I don't have a jacket. So I can't go, so I'm going to the ca-"

"Don't bother. Now you have one." The blonde shoved a coat in your hands. Was this his? No, you couldn't accept this, you knew there wasn't anything behind it but still...

"I can ask someone else, you don't have to give me yours." You averted your eyes shyly, intimidation taking over your senses. "It's not an issue. Go wait with the others."

Your mood has died. You were as good as dead. There was no way you could survive this. You heard the horror stories from your friends, who were blessed to live through such an experience.

Many of your acquaintances had begun to question why this island had been chosen. There was no way anything of value resided on this glorified snow globe. Turns out that some super-herb only grew on this island. It was rumoured by many doctors that it cured almost every ailment. That's why it was a rumour, though.

To spot the herb, you had taken the assistant nurses crude drawing, with equally crude notes surrounding the plant. If you had lost it, you may as well dig your own grave.

"So we have to split up soon, guys..." Someone mumbled, darting their eyes left and right nervously, "Wait, we gotta split up? The fuck for?" Another voice chimed, sounding like they smoked a little too much.

They shouldn't talk of such a thing so loudly. What if someone overheard them? Backbiting of their captains brilliant plan. Brilliant is too much of a long shot, to be truthful.

This jacket had actually been warmer than you enjoyed. The scent was of the same man who handed you the clothing, which made it all the more uncomfortable. Ugh, why couldn't you have just had the opportunity to ask Kid about it? He probably would've let you stay! Right..?

Maybe.

Probably,

not...

You cursed in your head, unintentionally shoving your face further inside of the jacket, the worn and torn fluffy material ticking your lashes.

"And here I thought you didn't want to wear this jacket. Looks like I was wrong."

Never have you been more terrified. How the fuck did he just, appear. Out of nowhere. Right next to you.

You chuckled nervously, cringing at how you had sounded, "Yeah, it's really nice. Very warm, and it even smells good, too."

You couldn't believe yourself. You hadn't just said that, had you? You didn't openly admit just now that he smelled good? No, this can't be true. Maybe he didn't hear you. Hopefully nobody heard you.

No, that wasn't the case, though. He was literally standing right next to you. He would have to be hard of hearing to not be aware of what you said. 

Killer just hummed in response and walked ahead of you to lead the group.

You hate everything.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was supposed to be longer, but i got tired. forgive me..!


End file.
